digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
DigimonWiki:Project Channel
If you need help translating an official bio, contact User:AinzX or User:KrytenKoro. If you cannot get a translation done yourself or by someone you know personally, please don't do the profile bit, because many of the profiles translated by fansites are simply incorrect. Stick with what you can do. The Bandai-centric nature of this overview does not mean that only Bandai materials are to be considered - Digimon Analyser descriptions in the anime and manga should also be included, and the anime should be used as the first stop for names, pictures, etc. If you want to claim one of these, just sign with three ~ next to it. Done (*) denotes that the bio was done with the most recent v-pet bio, and is subject to update. File:Gaossmon b.jpg|Gaossmon File:Cutemon b.jpg|Cutemon File:Greymon (2010 anime) b.jpg|Greymon File:Cyberdramon (2010 anime) b.jpg|Cyberdramon File:Shoutmon b.jpg|Shoutmon File:Shoutmon X2 b.jpg|Shoutmon X2 File:Shoutmon X3 b.jpg|Shoutmon X3 File:Shoutmon X4 b.jpg|Shoutmon X4 File:Shoutmon X4B b.jpg|Shoutmon X4B File:Shoutmon X5 b.jpg|Shoutmon X5 File:Shoutmon + Jet Sparrow b.jpg|Shoutmon + Jet Sparrow File:Shoutmon + Star Sword b.jpg|Shoutmon + Star Sword File:Shoutmon + Dorulu Cannon b.jpg|Shoutmon + Dorulu Cannon File:Shonitamon b.jpg|Shonitamon File:SkullKnightmon b.jpg|SkullKnightmon File:SkullKnightmon Cavalier Mode b.jpg|SkullKnightmon: Cavalier Mode File:SkullKnightmon Bigaxe Mode b.jpg|SkullKnightmon: Bigaxe Mode File:Starmons b.jpg|Starmons File:Sparrowmon b.jpg|Sparrowmon File:Tactimon b.jpg|Tactimon File:DarkKnightmon b.jpg|DarkKnightmon File:Chibickmon b.jpg|Chibickmon File:DeckerGreymon b.jpg|DeckerGreymon File:Deckerdramon b.jpg|Deckerdramon File:DeadlyAxemon b.jpg|DeadlyAxemon File:Troopmon b.jpg|Troopmon File:Dorulumon b.jpg|Dorulumon File:DonShoutmon b.jpg|DonShoutmon File:Dondokomon b.jpg|Dondokomon File:Baalmon b.jpg|Baalmon File:Bagramon b.jpg|Bagramon File:Ballistamon b.jpg|Ballistamon File:Pickmon (Silver) b.jpg|Pickmon File:Blastmon b.jpg|Blastmon File:Beelzemon (2010 anime) b.jpg|Beelzebumon File:MadLeomon b.jpg|MadLeomon File:MadLeomon Armed Mode b.jpg|MadLeomon: Armed Mode File:MailBirdramon b.jpg|MailBirdramon File:MetalGreymon (2010 anime) b.jpg|MetalGreymon File:MetalGreymon + Cyber Launcher b.jpg|MetalGreymon + Cyber Launcher File:Monitamon b.jpg|Monitamon File:Monimon b.jpg|Monimon File:Zurumon b.jpg|Zurumon File:Dodomon b.jpg|Dodomon File:Nyokimon b.jpg|Nyokimon File:Pafumon b.jpg|Pafumon File:Pabumon b.jpg|Bubbmon File:Pichimon b.jpg|Pitchmon File:Petitmon b.jpg|Petitmon File:Puttimon b.jpg|Puttimon File:Fufumon b.jpg|Fufumon File:Pupumon b.jpg|Pupumon File:Punimon b.jpg|Punimon File:Botamon b.jpg|Botamon File:Popomon b.jpg|Popomon File:Poyomon b.jpg|Poyomon File:Mokumon b.jpg|Mokumon File:YukimiBotamon b.jpg|YukimiBotamon File:Yuramon b.jpg|Yuramon File:Leafmon b.jpg|Leafmon File:Relemon b.jpg|Relemon File:Kyokyomon b.jpg|Kyokyomon File:Koromon b.jpg|Koromon File:Tanemon b.jpg|Tanemon File:Tsunomon b.jpg|Tunomon File:Dorimon b.jpg|Dorimon File:Yokomon b.jpg|Pyocomon File:Bukamon b.jpg|Pukamon File:Frimon b.jpg|Frimon File:Puroromon b.jpg|Puroromon File:Motimon b.jpg|Mochimon File:Agumon (2006 anime) b.jpg|Agumon (2006 anime version) File:BlackAgumon b.jpg|Agumon (Black) File:Agumon Hakase b.jpg|Agumon Hakase File:Arkadimon (Rookie) b.jpg|Arkadimon File:Crabmon b.jpg|Ganimon File:Gabumon b.jpg|Gabumon File:Gizamon b.jpg|Gizamon File:Kunemon b.jpg|Kunemon File:Keramon b.jpg|Keramon File:Kokuwamon b.jpg|Kokuwamon File:Gomamon b.jpg|Gomamon File:Terriermon b.jpg|Terriermon File:Tentomon b.jpg|Tentomon File:Dracomon b.jpg|Dracomon File:NiseAgumon Hakase b.jpg|NiseAgumon Hakase File:Tapirmon b.jpg|Bakumon File:Palmon b.jpg|Palmon File:Hyokomon b.jpg|Hyokomon(*) File:Biyomon b.jpg|Piyomon File:Phascomon b.jpg|Phascomon File:Falcomon b.jpg|Falcomon File:FanBeemon b.jpg|FunBeemon File:Floramon b.jpg|Floramon File:Bearmon b.jpg|Bearmon File:Penguinmon b.jpg|Penmon File:Hawkmon b.jpg|Hawkmon File:PawnChessmon (Black) b.jpg|PaunChessmon (Black) File:Lucemon b.jpg|Lucemon File:Lunamon b.png|Lunamon(*) File:Liollmon b.jpg|Liollmon File:Lopmon b.jpg|Lopmon File:Aquilamon b.jpg|Aquilamon File:Ankylomon b.jpg|Ankylomon File:Ninjamon b.jpg|Igamon File:Wizardmon b.jpg|Wizarmon File:Witchmon b.jpg|Witchmon File:ExVeemon b.jpg|XV-mon File:Angemon b.jpg|Angemon File:Octomon b.jpg|Octmon File:Gaogamon b.jpg|Gaogamon File:Kabuterimon b.jpg|Kabuterimon File:Gargomon b.jpg|Gargomon File:Garurumon b.jpg|Garurumon File:Gwappamon b.jpg|Gawappamon File:Growlmon b.jpg|Growmon File:Grizzlymon b.jpg|Gryzmon File:Sangloupmon b.jpg|Sangloupmon File:Sunflowmon b.jpg|Sunflowmon File:GeoGreymon b.jpg|GeoGreymon File:Seadramon b.jpg|Seadramon File:Sealsdramon b.jpg|Sealsdramon File:Coelamon b.jpg|Coelamon File:Stingmon b.jpg|Stingmon File:Strikedramon b.jpg|Strikedramon File:Tankmon b.jpg|Tankmon File:Gatomon b.jpg|Tailmon File:Deltamon b.jpg|Deltamon File:Turuiemon b.jpg|Turuiemon File:Togemon b.jpg|Togemon File:KnightChessmon (Black) b.jpg|KnightChessmon (Black) File:KnightChessmon (White) b.jpg|KnightChessmon (White) File:Numemon b.jpg|Numemon File:Fangmon b.jpg|Fangmon File:Veedramon b.jpg|V-dramon File:Flymon b.jpg|Flymon File:Buraimon b.jpg|Buraimon(*) File:Porcupamon b.jpg|Porcupamon File:Mikemon b.jpg|Mikemon File:Meramon b.jpg|Meramon File:Mojyamon b.jpg|Mojyamon File:Liamon b.jpg|Liamon File:Reptiledramon b.jpg|Raptordramon File:Deputymon b.jpg|Revolmon File:Dolphmon b.jpg|Rukamon File:Raremon b.jpg|Raremon File:Leomon b.jpg|Leomon File:Reppamon b.jpg|Reppamon File:Waspmon b.jpg|Waspmon File:Asuramon b.jpg|Asuramon File:Astamon b.jpg|Astamon File:MegaKabuterimon (Red) b.jpg|AtlurKabuterimon (Red) File:Arukenimon b.jpg|Archnemon File:Argomon (Ultimate) b.jpg|Algomon File:Antylamon (Data) b.jpg|Andiramon File:Antylamon (Virus) b.jpg|Andiramon(*) File:Andromon b.jpg|Andromon File:Indramon b.jpg|Indaramon File:Infermon b.jpg|Infermon File:Vajramon b.jpg|Vajramon File:Myotismon b.jpg|Vamdemon File:Wingdramon b.jpg|Wingdramon File:ExTyrannomon b.jpg|Ex-Tyranomon File:Orochimon b.jpg|Orochimon File:Karatenmon b.jpg|Karatenmon File:Garbagemon b.jpg|Gerbemon File:Garudamon b.jpg|Garudamon File:Kimeramon b.jpg|Chimairamon File:CannonBeemon b.jpg|CannonBeemon File:Giromon b.jpg|Giromon File:Groundramon b.jpg|Groundramon File:GrapLeomon b.jpg|GrappuLeomon File:Grademon b.jpg|Grademon File:Kumbhiramon b.jpg|Kumbhiramon File:Cerberumon b.jpg|Cerberumon File:Cyberdramon b.jpg|Cyberdramon File:Submarimon b.jpg|Sabmarimon(*) File:Sandiramon b.jpg|Sandiramon File:Shawjamon b.jpg|Shawujinmon File:Jagamon b.jpg|Jyagamon File:Shakkoumon b.jpg|Shakkoumon File:Cherrymon b.jpg|Jyureimon File:Sinduramon b.jpg|Sinduramon File:SkullGreymon b.jpg|SkullGreymon File:SkullSatamon b.jpg|SkullSatamon File:SkullBaluchimon b.jpg|SkullBaluchimon File:Zudomon b.jpg|Zudomon File:Taomon b.jpg|Taomon File:DarkSuperStarmon b.jpg|DarkSuperStarmon File:Tankdramon b.jpg|Tankdramon File:Chirinmon b.jpg|Tyilinmon File:Caturamon b.jpg|Caturamon File:Dinobeemon b.jpg|Dinobeemon File:Deramon b.jpg|Delumon File:Doumon b.jpg|Doumon File:DoruGreymon b.jpg|DORUGuremon File:Knightmon b.jpg|Knightmon File:NeoDevimon b.jpg|NeoDevimon File:Persiamon b.jpg|Bastemon File:IceLeomon b.jpg|Panjyamon File:IceLeomon X b.jpg|Panjyamon X-Antibody File:Pumpkinmon b.jpg|Pumpmon File:BishopChessmon (White) b.jpg|BishopChessmon File:Piximon b.jpg|Picklemon File:Phantomon b.jpg|Fantomon File:BlackWarGrowlmon b.jpg|BlackMegaloGrowmon File:Blossomon b.jpg|Blossomon File:Vademon b.jpg|Vademon File:Vademon X b.jpg|Vademon X-Antibody File:Whamon b.jpg|Whamon File:MagnaAngemon b.jpg|HolyAngemon File:Majiramon b.jpg|Majiramon File:Matadormon b.jpg|Matadrmon File:MachGaogamon b.jpg|MachGaogamon File:Mummymon b.jpg|Mummymon File:MarineDevimon b.jpg|MarinDevimon File:Mihiramon b.jpg|Mihiramon File:MegaSeadramon b.jpg|MegaSeadramon File:Megadramon b.jpg|Megadramon File:WarGrowlmon b.jpg|MegaloGrowmon File:MetalTyrannomon b.jpg|MetalTyranomon File:MetallifeKuwagamon b.jpg|MetallifeKuwagamon File:MetalMamemon b.jpg|MetalMamemon File:Mephistomon b.jpg|Mephismon File:Crowmon b.jpg|Yatagaramon File:RizeGreymon b.jpg|RizeGreymon File:Lilamon b.jpg|Lilamon File:Rapidmon b.jpg|Rapidmon File:Lillymon b.jpg|Lilimon File:RookChessmon (Black) b.jpg|RookChessmon File:Lucemon Chaos Mode b.jpg|Lucemon Falldown Mode File:LadyDevimon b.jpg|LadyDevimon File:LoaderLiomon b.jpg|LoaderLiomon File:Locomon b.jpg|Locomon File:Wisemon b.jpg|Wisemon File:WereGarurumon b.jpg|WereGarurumon File:Apollomon b.png|Apollomon(*) File:Alphamon b.jpg|Alphamon(*) File:UlforceVeedramon b.jpg|UlforceVdramon(*) File:Vikemon b.jpg|Vikemon(*) File:WarGreymon b.jpg|WarGreymon File:Aegisdramon b.jpg|Aegisdramon(*) File:Examon b.jpg|Examon File:ElDradimon b.jpg|ElDoradimon File:AncientKazemon b.jpg|AncientIrismon File:AncientTroiamon b.jpg|AncientTroiamon File:AncientBeetlemon b.jpg|AncientBeatmon File:AncientVolcamon b.jpg|AncientVolcamon File:AncientMermaimon b.jpg|AncientMermaimon File:AncientMegatheriummon b.jpg|AncientMegatheriumon File:AncientWisemon b.jpg|AncientWisetmon File:Owryumon b.jpg|Ouryumon File:Ogudomon b.jpg|Ogudomon File:Ornismon b.jpg|Ornismon File:Ophanimon b.jpg|Ofanimon File:Omnimon b.jpg|Omegamon File:Gaiomon b.jpg|Gaioumon File:GigaSeadramon b.jpg|GigaSeadramon File:KingEtemon b.jpg|KingEtemon File:KingChessmon (White) b.jpg|KingChessmon (White) File:QueenChessmon (Black) b.jpg|QueenChessmon File:GranLocomon b.jpg|GrandLocomon File:Gryphonmon b.jpg|Griffomon File:Craniamon b.jpg|Craniummon(*) File:Eaglemon b.jpg|Crossmon File:Reapermon b.jpg|Gokumon File:Goldramon b.jpg|Goddramon File:SaberLeomon b.jpg|SaberLeomon File:Sakuyamon b.jpg|Sakuyamon File:Zanbamon b.jpg|Zanbamon File:Ebonwumon b.jpg|Xuanwumon File:ShineGreymon b.jpg|ShineGreymon File:ShineGreymon Burst Mode b.jpg|ShineGreymon: Burst Mode File:Justimon b.jpg|Justimon File:JumboGamemon b.jpg|JumboGamemon File:ZeedGarurumon b.jpg|Z'd Garurumon File:ZeedMillenniummon b.jpg|ZeedMillenniumon File:Zhuqiaomon b.jpg|Zhuqiaomon File:SkullMammothmon b.jpg|SkullMammon File:Susanoomon b.jpg|Susanoomon File:Spinomon b.jpg|Spinomon File:GuardiAngemon b.jpg|SlashAngemon File:Kentaurosmon b.jpg|Sleipmon File:Slayerdramon b.jpg|Slayerdramon File:Seraphimon b.jpg|Seraphimon File:TigerVespamon b.jpg|TigerVespamon File:TyrantKabuterimon b.jpg|TyrantKabuterimon File:Darkdramon b.jpg|Darkdramon File:Azulongmon b.jpg|Qinglongmon File:Dianamon b.png|Dianamon(*) File:Diaboromon b.jpg|Diablomon File:Dinorexmon b.jpg|Dinorexmon File:Dexmon b.jpg|Death-X-mon File:Ghoulmon b.jpg|Deathmon File:Daemon b.jpg|Demon File:Gallantmon b.jpg|Dukemon File:Gallantmon X b.jpg|Dukemon X-Antibody(*) File:Dynasmon b.jpg|Dynasmon File:Leopardmon b.jpg|Duftmon File:Leopardmon Leopard Mode b.jpg|Duftmon: Leopard Mode File:Dorugoramon b.jpg|DORUgoramon File:Neptunmon b.jpg|Neptunemon File:HiAndromon b.jpg|HiAndromon File:Baihumon b.jpg|Baihumon File:Parasimon b.jpg|Parasimon File:Barbamon b.jpg|Barbamon File:BanchoLeomon b.jpg|BantyoLiomon File:Piedmon b.jpg|Piemon File:VictoryGreymon b.jpg|VictoryGreymon File:Puppetmon b.jpg|Pinochimon File:Butenmon b.jpg|Butenmon(*) File:BlackWarGreymon b.jpg|BlackWarGreymon File:PrinceMamemon b.jpg|PrinceMamemon File:Brakedramon b.jpg|Breakdramon File:HerculesKabuterimon b.jpg|HerakleKabuterimon File:MaloMyotismon b.jpg|BelialVamdemon File:Beelzemon b.jpg|Beelzebumon File:Belphemon Rage Mode b.jpg|Belphemon Rage Mode(*) File:Hououmon b.jpg|Hououmon File:Boltmon b.jpg|Boltmon File:MarineAngemon b.jpg|MarinAngemon File:Magnamon b.jpg|Magnamon File:Magnamon X b.jpg|Magnamon X-Antibody(*) File:Marsmon b.jpg|Marsmon File:Minervamon b.jpg|Minervamon File:MirageGaogamon b.jpg|MirageGaogamon File:MirageGaogamon Burst Mode b.jpg|MirageGaogamon: Burst Mode File:Millenniummon b.jpg|Millenniumon File:Machinedramon b.jpg|Mugendramon File:Murmukusmon b.jpg|Murmukusmon File:Moon=Millenniummon b.jpg|MoonMillenniumon File:MetalEtemon b.jpg|MetalEtemon File:MetalGarurumon b.jpg|MetalGarurumon File:MetalPiranimon b.jpg|MetalPiranimon File:MedievalDukemon b.jpg|MedievalDukemon File:Merukimon b.jpg|Mercurymon File:Lampmon b.jpg|Lampmon File:Leviamon b.jpg|Leviamon File:Lilithmon b.jpg|Lilithmon File:Lucemon Shadowlord Mode b.jpg|Lucemon: Satan Mode File:Ravemon b.jpg|Ravmon File:Ravemon Burst Mode b.jpg|Ravmon: Burst Mode File:Rosemon b.jpg|Rosemon File:Rosemon Burst Mode b.jpg|Rosemon: Burst Mode File:Lotosmon b.jpg|Lotusmon File:Crusadermon b.jpg|LordKnightmon In progress File:Chibomon b.jpg|Chicomon File:Pururumon b.jpg|Pururumon File:Tsubumon b.jpg|Tsubumon File:Zerimon b.jpg|Zerimon File:Conomon b.jpg|Cocomon File:Jyarimon b.jpg|Jyarimon File:MetalKoromon b.jpg|Choromon File:Paomon b.jpg|Paomon File:Puwamon b.jpg|Puwamon File:Tokomon b.jpg|Tokomon File:Nyaromon b.jpg|Nyaromon File:Minomon b.jpg|Minomon File:DemiVeemon b.jpg|Chibimon File:Poromon b.jpg|Poromon File:Upamon b.jpg|Upamon File:Gummymon b.jpg|Gummymon File:Kokomon b.jpg|Chocomon File:Gigimon b.jpg|Gigimon File:Viximon b.jpg|Pokomon File:Kapurimon b.jpg|Caprimon File:Xiaomon b.jpg|Xiaomon File:Wanyamon b.jpg|Wanyamon File:Budmon b.jpg|Budmon File:Pinamon b.jpg|Pinamon File:Kyaromon b.jpg|Kyaromon File:Chapmon b.jpg|Chapmon File:Patamon b.jpg|Patamon File:Wormmon b.jpg|Wormmon File:Veemon b.jpg|V-mon File:Armadillomon b.jpg|Armadimon File:Guilmon b.jpg|Guilmon File:Monodramon b.jpg|Monodramon File:Impmon b.jpg|Impmon File:Elecmon b.jpg|Elecmon File:Hagurumon b.jpg|Hagurumon File:Labramon b.jpg|Labramon File:Dorumon b.jpg|DORUmon File:Ryudamon b.jpg|Ryudamon File:Gaomon b.jpg|Gaomon File:Lalamon b.jpg|Lalamon File:Kudamon b.jpg|Kudamon File:Kamemon b.jpg|Kamemon File:Mushroomon b.jpg|Mushmon File:Babydmon b.jpg|Babydmon File:Coredramon (Blue) b.jpg|Coredramon (Blue) File:Coredramon (Green) b.jpg|Coredramon (Green) File:UltimateKhaosmon b.jpg|UltimateKhaosmon(*) Todo File:Kuramon b.jpg|Kuramon File:Bommon b.jpg|Bommon File:Cupimon b.jpg|Cupimon File:Tsumemon b.jpg|Tsumemon File:Pagumon b.jpg|Pagumon File:DemiMeramon b.jpg|PetiMeramon File:Missimon b.jpg|Missimon File:EbiBurgamon b.jpg|EbiBurgamon File:Otamamon b.jpg|Otamamon File:Gazimon b.jpg|Gazimon File:Candlemon b.jpg|Candmon File:Koemon b.jpg|Koemon File:KoKabuterimon b.jpg|KoKabuterimon File:Gotsumon b.jpg|Gottsumon File:Kotemon b.jpg|Kotemon File:Goblimon b.jpg|Goblimon File:Commandramon b.jpg|Commandramon File:Syakomon b.jpg|Shakomon File:Swimmon b.jpg|Swimmon File:Chuumon b.jpg|Tyumon File:ToyAgumon b.jpg|ToyAgumon File:Dracmon b.jpg|Dracumon File:Neemon b.jpg|Neamon File:DemiDevimon b.jpg|PicoDevimon File:Betamon b.jpg|Betamon File:Woodmon b.jpg|Woodmon File:Airdramon b.jpg|Airdramon File:Ogremon b.jpg|Orgemon File:Centarumon b.jpg|Centalmon File:Kokatorimon b.jpg|Cockatrimon File:Cyclonemon b.jpg|Cyclomon File:Sukamon b.jpg|Scumon File:Starmon b.jpg|Starmon File:Darcmon b.jpg|Darcmon File:Tyrannomon b.jpg|Tyranomon File:Devimon b.jpg|Devimon File:Nanimon b.jpg|Nanimon File:Veggiemon b.jpg|Vegimon File:Minotarumon b.jpg|Minotaurmon File:Mekanorimon b.jpg|Mechanorimon File:Monochromon b.jpg|Monochromon File:Frigimon b.jpg|Yukidarumon File:Unimon b.jpg|Unimon File:Youkomon b.jpg|Youkomon File:RedVegiemon b.jpg|RedVagimon File:Scorpiomon b.jpg|Anomalocarimon File:SkullScorpiomon b.jpg|Scorpiomon File:Dragomon b.jpg|Dagomon File:Digitamamon b.jpg|Digitamamon File:ShogunGekomon b.jpg|TonosamaGekomon File:Triceramon b.jpg|Triceramon File:Datamon b.jpg|Nanomon File:Pandamon b.jpg|Pandamon File:Volcamon b.jpg|Volcamon File:Mermaimon b.jpg|Mermaimon File:Mamemon b.jpg|Mamemon File:Mammothmon b.jpg|Mammon File:MetalPhantomon b.jpg|MetalFantomon File:Monzaemon b.jpg|Monzaemon File:WaruMonzaemon b.jpg|WaruMonzaemon File:Pharaohmon b.jpg|Pharaohmon File:Pukumon b.jpg|Pukumon